A Night of Sin
by Two Hearts
Summary: Kagome fell into Sesshomaru's arms with no chance of ever escaping his dark embrace, but then she had no intention of doing so. A seven deadly sins drabble tribute.
1. Lust

Lust

Sesshomaru gazed at the onna who had caught his interest months ago; though, he had as of yet to act upon his lust and take the girl. Relentlessly, he had been battling against the burning desire he couldn't seem to control around her. She was a child compared to him. He had no right to look upon her with a man's passions, but he did. So he watched her enter his father's kitchen and make a beeline for the fridge. At first, she wasn't aware of him standing near the counter, and he took shameful advantage of looking his fill of her from head to toe.

She wore very short, very revealing, dark blue sleeping shorts, showing of her slender legs and round thighs. Thighs he imagined wrapped securely around his hips as he thrust deeply inside her tight, wet heat. He almost groaned at that very vivid thought. Then he noticed how her white tank top revealed more than it concealed. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he caught a glimpse of nipple through the shear fabric.

_I will not attack her. I am in complete control—_ he started to recite in his mind with eyes still devouring her lush form until he saw her bend over, offering him a grand view of her ripe backside.

He saw red as he closed the distance between them, yanking her from the fridge with a steel grip on her arm, slammed the fridge door closed, ignoring her surprised gasp, and crashed his lips down on her soft pink ones.


	2. Envy

Envy

Sesshomaru plundered her mouth with his slick tongue, taking advantage of her open mouth to map new territory and conquer. He heard her mewl against his lips at his invasion, the sound erotic to his sensitive ears. He still gripped her left wrist in a tight hold as his other hand came up to clutch her hip, feeling the supple flesh revealed by her hiked up shirt.

If he had any thoughts of stopping, they all but banished when he came into blissful contact with her bare hip, felt the delicate bone in his strong grasp. Then he felt her return his kiss, her free arm wrapping around his neck, clinging to him.

All of a sudden, his kiss turned angry and punishing when his thoughts turned sour. How dare she respond to his advances like a harlot when she loved his half-brother, whom he had seen her mooning after for the longest time? Had she no sense of loyalty?

His sharp fangs nipped at her bottom lip, making her whimper as blood came into contact with his thrusting tongue. Bewitched by her sweet essence, he sucked on her bleeding lip while his thoughts continued to churn.

He was mightily envious of his bastard brother at this moment, for he coveted this onna's love; though, he'd be damned if he knew why. Breaking the kiss, panting, her glared frostily down at her as he accused, "You claim to love my brother, yet you respond like a bitch in heat at my touch."


	3. Wrath

Wrath

Kagome had come down to the kitchen for a cold drink dressed in her jammies as she was sleeping over at Rin's place. So used to being an only child, she forgot about Rin's elder brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Unexpectedly, out of the darkness, a tall form yanked her around then manhandled her!

She had half a mind to blast whoever it was with her reiki until her eyes encountered silver hair and magenta stripes on high cheek bones. She was frozen in shock as the man she had been fantasizing about for so long began kissing her senseless and causing her bones to melt and blood to heat up—Sesshomaru.

Closing her eyes, she had wrapped her free arm around his neck to hold him close and kissed him back with all the pent up passion she held for him, when suddenly he turned violent, biting her lip and drinking her spilled blood. Her eyes widened at his words when he tore his mouth from hers, red from her blood.

All at once she turned livid, and she would make sure he felt her wrath. "You pompous prick! Inuyasha is not the one I love. It's you, baka. Or was."

She tried to first yank her wrist free. When that failed, she then resorted to burning his hand with her reiki in an effort to get loose and hopefully storm away and probably cry her eyes out. Instead, she felt his grip tighten.


	4. Greed

Greed

Sesshomaru was shocked into silence by the girl's confession. She loved him? Not his worthless brother who didn't deserve such a treasure? Then he really looked at her, at her flushed cheeks, blazing eyes, while ignoring the pain in his hand as he refused to release her wrist. Did _he _deserve her?

Resolved, he stated, "This Sesshomaru knows it is a selfish desire, but I am greedy, and you are mine, Kagome."

She froze as his declaration sank in and tears pooled in her eyes; however, they were not the tears of pain and sorrow she had earlier wanted to shed.

Seeing her expression change from hostility to compassion even though she cried, Sesshomaru lowered his head to kiss her once again, softer but no less passionate. He pressed her into the fridge, his clawed hand easing up her thin top to cup her breast and squeeze her ripe flesh. He elicited a moan from Kagome's lips when he pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

He let go of her wrist to fill both hands with her soft breasts, while her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, kissing him with such fire.

Dropping to his knees, breaking the kiss, needing to taste her sweet flesh, he pushed her top up, revealing her round globes to his greedy gaze, before he leaned in close and made Kagome cry out when his lips wrapped around a protruding nipple, suckling her like a babe. She dug her fingers into his hair, holding him close to her.

Tugging gently on the hardened tip with his teeth, he heard her cries egging him one, witnessed how her ragged breaths jiggled her breast beneath his searching tongue.


	5. Sloth

Sloth

Sesshomaru was so intent on having her here and now that he had no intention of taking their encounter from the kitchen to his rooms upstairs, he decided to be slothful and make her his own where they stood. If anyone dared interrupt, he'd kill them plain and simple.

Trailing his lips downward over her flat stomach as it quivered beneath his touch, his fingers went beneath both her shorts and underwear waist bands. He drew them slowly down her hips, her thighs, and down her legs until he was able to help her step out of her garments.

Then he raised his eyes to her clean shaven core, causing him to suck in a sharp breath at the unexpected find. Then he smirked and placed a clawed hand under her left thigh, raising it to drape over his shoulder, effectively spreading and opening her wide to his vapid gaze.

"You shaved, you dirty girl," Sesshomaru praised before leaning in close to run his nose up her clit, scenting her desire for him and opening her wet peddles to his questing tongue.

He felt her yank at his hair as she cried out.

Stroking her inner thigh over his shoulder, he made a slow caress towards her spread flower and thrust a finger in her tight passage. They both groaned at his actions. He felt how hot and wet she was for him, while she voiced her pleasure at his invasion. He began a steady pumping with his finger, before adding a second to stretch her core, preparing her for his possession while his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking hard.

Her cries were a symphony to his ears.


	6. Pride

Pride

Sesshomaru couldn't get enough of her taste, but he regretfully stopped his tongue's exploration of her pussy, his fingers feeling the tightening of her walls as her body prepared for release. A release he denied her, which she took exception to.

Twisting his hair in her hands painfully, she panted, "Oh, please...don't stop!"

Smirking into her passion filled gaze, he stood and removed his shirt, allowing her to look upon his chiseled form, which she did and more. Her hands reached out to trace his pecks, thumbing his flat nipples, and stroked her hand down his defined abs that made her mouth water for a taste. He moaned at her touch, making her smirk in return.

Seeing her expression, he cursed as need ate at him. He unzipped his fly and freed his huge, pulsing, hard length from the confines of his pants. She barely had time to look down to take in his massive size when he picked her up by the back of her thighs and ordered her to wrap her legs around his waist, which she did without hesitation.

Placing his forehead against hers, he thrust powerfully inside her moist heat in one strong stroke, breaking her maidenhead and stood still, waiting for her to adjust.

"Breathe, Kagome." Sesshomaru felt an immense rush of pride for being the only one to have her.

Kagome felt pain at his possession, but after a few slow yet deep strokes and feeling his fingers play with her clit, pleasure soon had her clawing and mewling against him.

Hearing her voice rise once more in pleasure, Sesshomaru let his desire reign as he pushed her against the hard surface of the fridge, taking her as he had longed to do for so long.

Together they found bliss in each other's arms.


	7. Gluttony

Gluttony

Sesshomaru sank to his knees, still deep inside Kagome as their breaths mingled, panting.

"That was..." Kagome was at a loss for words.

"Hn."

She looked up at him, hugging his hips with her thighs as she felt him soften inside her. It was a strange feeling, but one she cherished as it was with the man she loved that she had shared such an intimate moment with. Then she smiled. Actually, it had lasted much longer than a moment.

Leaning in, she couldn't resist and not give his pointy ear a little nip at its tip. She felt him shudder around her, trembling at her small act. Intrigued by such a strong reaction, she sucked on the sensitive point, hearing him growl against her throat, nipping her in retaliation.

She could feel him lengthen and harden, stretching her sheath once more, and she gasped, excited but asked in surprise, "Again?"

"I find I am glutinous where you are concerned," intoned Sesshomaru wickedly as he licked and nipped at her exposed neck before yanking off her thin, white top.

"No fair. You're still clothed," moaned Kagome as she felt him thrust inside her, retreated, and force his way back in.

"You are mine," he told her.

Bouncing in his lap, she returned, "As you are mine."


End file.
